Twist E. Twirls' Dilemma
Part One It was a bright, sunny morning. February 20th, to be exact. Twist E. Twirls yawned and stepped out of bed. "Good morning, Butter," Twist E. whispered to her hardly awake pet butterfly, whom she dubbed, "Butter" for short. Butterfly turned over in its bed and crawled under the blanket. Twist E. sighed. She decided to go get some breakfast at her best friend Cherry Crisp Crust's house. She got ready to go, and awoke Butterfly to come along. Butterfly drowsily laid on Twist E's shoulder as the walked to Cherry's house. Butterfly never really got along with Cherry's pet blackbird. Twist E. came to Cherry and Blackbird's house and knocked on the door. Cherry flung the door open and squealed, "Good morning, Twist E! Having a good day so far?" Twist E. nodded sleepily. Cherry seems so hyper and happy all the time, and always willing to help her friend. "She must only get about 3 hours of sleep a night, and she acts like she's had a million..." Twist E. thought to herself as she went inside. Blackbird was stirring a bowl of dough with a spoon, which it held in its beak. Butterfly and Blackbird held a glare for a solid ten seconds before Cherry interrupted it by pulling Blackbird away from the dough. "I think you've stirred that enough. Thanks, Blackbird!" Cherry said. Blackbird then flew out the window for a morning flight. "Remember what today is?" Cherry asked. Twist E. knew. "Your birthday?" she guessed. Cherry nodded. "Happy birthday, Cherry! What are you making?" Twist E. asked. "A cake," Cherry replied. Cherry began to scoop some of the dough out of the bowl and into a pan. "No, no, Cherry! You don't have to do that! I could make you a cake!" Twist E. said. "This isn't for me, silly! It's for Little Bah Peep, today's her birthday too!" Cherry said. Twist E. had completely forgotten. "So you're throwing her a party?" she asked. "Well, I'd like to, but my birthday party kind of gets in the way of that, so I'm baking her a cake instead. I'm not the greatest at cakes, though. But you'll come to my birthday party, right?" Cherry asked. Twist E. hesitated. She didn't want to hurt Bah Peep's feelings, since they could be hurt so easily. But it seemed she had been put on the spotlight, so she quickly nodded. "Okay then!" Cherry said. Twist E. decided that she'd buy her a cake, since she was making one for Little on her own birthday. Twist E. knew that she'd never do that for somebody else. Twist E. needed a reason to go get her a cake without looking too suspicious. She slid Butterfly off her shoulder and onto the floor. Butterfly drowsily lifted its head, and flopped back down. "Oh, Butter's sick! I'm sorry Cherry, I'll have to take Butter... Back home... For... A nap! Yes, back home for a nap." Twist E. said. Butterfly's wings fluttered in delight of a nap. "Oh, okay then. Get well soon, Butter!" Cherry called. Twist E. scooped up Butterfly and dashed off to Crumbs' cafè. She caught Curls 'N' Locks while on her way inside. "Oh, hey Twist E! Me and Pete R. are throwing Little a surprise party and... Well, we haven't invited anybody except for Crumbs and Lucky Li'l Bug. Wanna come?" Curls asked. Twist E. knew she couldn't go, so she decided to change the subject. "Why a surprise party?" she asked. "Because she's probably forgot that it's her birthday." Pete R. said from the back of the cafè. He put his face up to the glass where Crumbs kept some of her goods that she was selling. "Ah... I'll have some of those cookies, and some fudge, and some of those cake dollops," Pete R. said, his mouth watering. Curls kicked him in the shin. "We don't have an endless supply of money falling out of our butts, let's get going!" she said. "I want snacks, though!" Pete R. whined. "We'll have some later. Hey Crumbs, when'll that cake be ready?" Curls asked. "Near lunchtime. What can I get for you, Twist E?" Crumbs asked. "Oh, um, could I just get a regular cake? Um, vanilla with cherry frosting?" Twist E. requested. "Okay. That should be ready in about five hours," Crumbs said. Twist E. nodded. "So are you coming to the party tonight, or not?" Curls asked. Twist E. didn't reply, and Pete R. rolled his eyes. "Of course not, people prefer Cherry to Bah Peep, anyway. Especially her best friend, don't bother asking her." he said. Twist E. wondered how someone could be so rude. "No, no! I'll go!" Twist E. said. Pete R. gave her a suspicious look, while Curls said, "Okie dokie!" Twist E. and Butterfly watched them walk out of the cafè. Pete R. kept peering back in through the doorway to admire the sweets, until eventually Curls had to drag him away. Twist E. backed out of the Crumbs' cafè. "Oh, Butter, how am I ever going to make it to both Cherry and Bah Peep's parties?!" she whispered. END OF PART ONE Written by Cherryberry1456. To be continued... (prolly not though so don't get your hopes up sorry) Category:Fanfics